Typically, a machine's paper path and optics require cleaning. Paper particles, dust, chemical paper contaminates, ink and other dirt and debris collect on the optical scanner and create streaks, smudges and lines in the machine transmission copies. Most machines require some degree of disassembly to clean the paper path and optics.
Unlike other scanners or copiers, fax machines, which are also called telecopiers and telefacsimile machines pull or push, or both pull and push documents face down over fixed narrow windows and read the documents in sequential steps. Any dirt on the windows appears to the optics as a streak or straight line on the paper, since the mark is constant as the document advances. Stepped advancement of the paper may pull accumulated debris from the paper path onto or beneath the window.
Typically a service technician is called to perform this cleaning by dissembling and wiping the paper path, window and optics. Particularly the lens or glass which covers the scanner must be cleaned with some form of cleaning solution and soft material, sponge or brush.
Among chief disadvantages are the need to disassemble the machine and the expense of calling a service technician.
A need exists to provide rapid, sure and inexpensive methods and materials for cleaning machines.
Laser printers pull or push, or both pull and push, sheets of paper through paper paths, which include a paper pickup area transfer guide and a fusing assembly area. If the paper path accumulates paper debris or if the rollers accumulate toner, the quality of the printing or-the paper feeding may be encumbered. It is necessary to periodically clean laser printers.
Other machines such as copiers, printers or scanners have paper paths and feed rollers and optics, including original document platens which must be cleaned. A need exists for a simple apparatus which is capable of cleaning those machines.
In using wet cleaners to clean paper paths and optics of a machine a problem exists, in that the packaging for a cleaner product costs more than the product itself. A need exists for a low cost wet cleaner for machine optics and paper paths.